Tales by the Strawberry Moon
by Artie Foxx
Summary: A Collection of Multichaptered and Short Stories featuring our favorite Beef Loving Heroine and the different men of her life. What new and exciting adventures await?
1. Chapter 1: Of Bunnies and Germs (Kyoka)

_Hey guys!_

_I know it's been a while since I've done anything new. Yay for work and RL eating my soul, but I randomly started watching this Anime a couple of weeks ago and have totally fallen in love. I noticed that there wasn't a category for Meiji so I asked and got one for it. I thought a series of shorts might be a fun way to go for the moment since RL is waiting to pull me away at any second and I can just throw these up whenever I get the chance or inspirtation strikes._

_I will go ahead and say that these are just meant to be fun, I have been keeping up with the Anime and I managed to find some unsubbed versions of both movies that I loved. Sadly the game still being in Japanese I haven't been able to play it, I've read several reviews but until I can actually play it my details might be a bit fuzzy. So I'm leaning more towards what I've gleaned from the Anime and Movies. So please understand that's more where my source material is coming from._

_Anyways...I hope you guys enjoy these little ramblings of my mind! 83_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Meiji Tokyo Renka, all the characters are copyrighted to Broccoli, Mages, and Love&Art.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Of Bunnies and Germs**

Bright morning sunlight danced across the rooftops of Meiji Era Tokyo. A crisp, gentle, wind blew through the city announcing the start of cooler weather to come.

The towns people bustled about like ants as they carried on their day to day business. However one red headed young man seemed to be doing his best to avoid the people that were hurriedly rushing about him.

Kyoka sighed in exasperation as he dodged yet another random person from bumping into him.

_(Coming into town at this time of day is such a pain.)_ He thought to himself as he wove around another stranger that invaded his personal bubble.

He was a master at this game at this point, making sure no one got to close to share any of their germs. A shiver ran down his spine at that thought.

Finally coming to a break in the crowd he paused, his emerald eyes roaming around the crowd. He felt a chill run down his spine as he heard several tell tale sounds.

Sniffling and coughing were the sounds that greeted his hearing as he looked around the busy city streets.

His eyes narrowed as he skillfully pulled up the scarf he wore around his neck to protect himself from whatever pathogens might be present.

He just wanted to finish the handful of errands he needed to run and get back home to his nice safe house. Back to where he could lock himself away from all the illness that seemed to come with this change in weather and be with Mei.

That thought brought a glancing smile to his lips beneath his scarf. The strange young woman who'd captured his heart only a few months ago and was currently living with him.

His heart fluttered a bit in his chest as he thought about her, just even that seemed to give him the strength and gumption to continue on with the mission he was currently on.

With a firm nod and sigh he continued on through the crowd.

* * *

A few hours later a very relieved Kyoka found himself finally returning to his home.

Once inside the front door he let out a sigh as he closed the front door and took a moment to collect himself as he removed his shoes and placed them next to Mei's.

He closed his eyes as he pulled his scarf from around his face and began to unwind it from his neck to place upon the nearest table.

Pausing for a moment to look at it fondly as his fingers gently fingered the soft material.

The scarf was made of dark green material with bunnies printed on it. And truthfully not much to look at, it was slightly misshapen, bunched, and kinked in some places. But that didn't matter to him at all, it had been a gift from Mei just a few short weeks ago when the weather had started to get cooler.

She'd been so excited that night when she'd come skipping home to present him with it, chattering excitedly about how she'd been working on it for days in secret since some of the other ladies at the Geisha Bar had shown her how to sew.

He shook his head at that memory, how excited she'd been at presenting him with the trinket.

She'd gone on to say she knew it wasn't that good but she'd just been so excited to give it to him.

He'd seen the excited gleam in her eyes and despite seeing how badly sewn the scarf was he didn't have the heart to tease her about how bad it really was. Instead he'd thanked her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Which of course lead to that normal cute blush that spread across her cheeks and for her to start gushing happily about learning a new task and how she hoped to learn more eventually.

Kyoka couldn't help but chuckle as he gently placed the scarf down on the table it really was the simplest things that made her happy.

He yawned and stretched as he began to make his way further into the house. He'd been up for nearly twenty four hours by this point.

He'd been up writing most of the night he'd been so engrossed in the newest idea that had come into his brain that he'd not even realized how late it was until the first rays of sun had started to peak through his window this morning.

In-fact he'd even missed Mei coming home from her job the night before. That thought caused him to pause in his stride.

For the first time he realized how strange that was she'd never not come into at least say goodnight to him. Not even when she knew he was working.

His brows furrowed as he suddenly noticed how eerily quiet the house actually was. None of the lamps were lit to show anyone was even home, no noise filtered from the back where laundry could be done either.

The kitchen was also vacant of all activity something very unusual for Mei especially going on midday.

He felt the hair raise on the back of his neck as he felt his stomach drop. One of his biggest fears had and still was that she was going to leave him. Disappear without a trace back to her own time with out a trace or goodbye.

The fatigue he'd been feeling was gone in a flash as he raced as quickly as he could to the back of the house where their bedroom lay.

He was trying hard not to panic as he rounded the corner of the hall coming to a bit of a crashing halt as he latched on to the sliding panel door.

He swallowed hard as he steadied himself as he stared at his shaking hand on the door latch. Mentally preparing himself for what he may find when he opened the door.

In one fluid motion he slid open the door nearly falling into the room his wide eyes searching frantically.

"M...mmh..." Came a weak sound from the bed as his emerald eyes finally focused on the lump of blankets that was piled on the bed across the room.

He felt a rush of air leave his lungs at the sound and sight not realizing he'd actually forgotten to breathe for a second.

Though it was the next sound to greet his ears that caused another panic to settle in his chest.

A cough...a very hacking cough...followed by a loud sniffle as the pile of blankets began to shift and move.

He felt himself freeze as Mei finally came into view from beneath her cocoon, and for a second he almost didn't recognize her.

Her cheeks were flushed pink, her nose was red as she sniffled, his bunny spirit clutched to her chest as she blinked golden eyes red from fever at him.

For a moment alarm bells seemed to ring in his ears just looking at the state she was in, and the urge to turn tail and run as far away from the germs was strong...very strong.

He swallowed hard trying to quell his flight response.

"K-Kyoka?" She managed to croak as she looked at him coughing and wincing after.

The sound of her pained and weakened voice seemed to flip some sort of switch in his brain, he blinked as he felt all the fear of the germs leave his mind.

In three quick strides he'd crossed the room to the bedside as he sat down next to her concern writing itself across his features.

"W-wha...?" Mei started to say but he cut her off as he placed his hand upon her forehead.

"You dummy...why didn't you say anything? You're burning up..." He muttered quietly feeling her hot skin under his palm as he gently pushed her wet bangs out of the way.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't want to bother you. I know how you feel about germs and I thought it would pass by morning." She admitted quietly her eyes going down to the little bunny spirit who only looked up at it's owners.

Kyoka let out an irritated sigh at her words realizing she'd been suffering like this all night and half the day at this point.

"How long have you not been feeling well?" He asked possibly a little gruffer then he should have as he glared at her.

"Since last night...it started before my shift, but we're so short handed I thought it was just a little cold and I'd be fine after sleeping." She mumbled sniffling again as she coughed.

Just as he'd figured she'd probably over worked herself yet again and with the cooler weather and the colds that were already going around of course she'd have caught something.

"Stay here...and don't move." He ordered not that he really thought she was going anywhere as he got up from the bed and made his way out of the room.

Mei let out another sniffle as she sighed hugging the little bunny closer to her chest.

Kyoka returned a few minutes later carrying a tray laden down with several items and a brass kettle in his other hand. Mei watched him as he came to set the items down on the night stand closest to the table.

He didn't speak as he began putting things into a cup followed by boiling water from the kettle he'd brought. He turned as he handed her the clay cup.

"Here...drink this." He said as she took the cup nodding her head quietly as his bunny continued to set in her lap seeming to be trying to comfort her. Even as congested as she was the steam seemed to help and she could smell a slightly minty herbal scent wafting up with the steam.

"It's bitter as hell...but it'll help the fever." Kyoka stated as he watched her bring the cup up to her lips and cringe as she took a tentative sip from the cup.

He smirked at her reaction.

"Told ya..." He said as he turned back to the tray and began wetting a rag he'd brought in a shallow bowl of water.

He turned as she continued to sip her drink and gently dab the towel along her neck trying to help cool her down a little. His eyes didn't meet hers as he tried not to blush.

They sat like this for several minutes in silence.

"I-I really am sorry to be so much trouble." Mei finally said quietly looking down into her half empty cup, partially due to the fever and partially due to her emotions she could feel tears welling in her eyes.

"Trouble?" Kyoka asked his brows knitting as he looked at her genuinely confused.

"Y-Yeah...you're always looking out for me. And now...you're taking care of me when I know you hate anything to do with germs..." She said sniffling both from her tears and how congested she was.

"Hey...making sure you're taken care of is more important to me then some silly irrational fear. Besides I'm not the only one taking care of you...you've looked out and worried about me more times then I can count." He said his voice softening considerably.

"I'd rather take the chance of getting sick to look after the woman I love then watching her suffer cuz she doesn't think she can ask for help." He said gently as he lifted her chin to meet his eyes and giving her a soft smile.

Mei blinked this time feeling her eyes fill with tears as she saw the look in his eyes. She sniffled again and nodded her head.

"Thank you..." She managed to say as he nodded his head as he finished with the towel and turned to place it back in the bowl of water.

"Besides...I've kept myself away from all the germs. At this point my body probably wouldn't know how to get sick even if it wanted to!" He said with confidence as he gave her a grin.

Mei only looked at him for a second not having the heart to tell him she didn't think things worked that way.

"Alright...you've finished that?" He asked quickly changing the subject as she nodded her head as she handed him back the cup.

"Let's see here...I've got one more thing for you take..." He said as he reached over and grabbed a small green bottle filled with some sort of garish looking liquid and a spoon.

Mei watched as he inspected the bottle, she also noticed the way his nose seemed to crinkle as he looked at it.

"I'm really sorry about this, Mei..." He said quietly a visible shudder going down his body as he uncorked the bottle and poured a good dosage of the liquid into the spoon.

Mei blinked suddenly wishing she wasn't under his care as he extended the spoon towards her in obvious expectation for her to ingest the liquid.

For a brief second she debated on refusing the medication, but then she felt a light patting on her hand. Glancing down she noticed the bunny spirit gently patting her hand as if to give her it's support.

She exhaled before taking a deep breath and leaning forward as Kyoka popped the end of the spoon into her mouth.

For a moment nothing happened...until the liquid hit her tongue. Even with her taste buds dulled she was pretty sure she was going to gag from the horrible taste that filled her mouth as her face turned green.

Even those walking several blocks away from the quiet little house were able to hear the retching noise that followed soon after.

Kyoka cringed as he watched Mei forcibly swallow the medication he'd given her, she flopped back on the bed her eyes swirling around as his bunny sat on her stomach still patting her hand comfortingly.

He knew that stuff packed a wallop he would always hide whenever his mother would come after him with it as a child.

It took several minutes for Mei to recover from the effects of the medication Kyoka had given her, in that time he'd already taken his place beside her seated on the bed. The cool cloth he'd been using now placed upon her forehead.

"Sorry...I know that stuff is vile. I've hated it since I was a kid...but it does it's job." Kyoka apologized once he was sure she could hear him.

Mei shuddered again her face turning slightly green as the after taste hit her.

"Anyways...that'll help for a bit. You should get some rest and take it easy...I'll go let the ladies at the bar know you won't be in tomorrow..." He said quietly as he pulled her blanket up under her chin as the bunny snuggled up on her shoulder as if to say it'd keep an eye on her while he was gone.

Mei nodded her head slightly suddenly beginning to feel very sleepy her eyes growing heavy.

"I'll be back in a bit...love you." Was the last thing she heard Kyoka say as she felt his weight leave the side of the bed as he leaned over and lightly kissed her temple.

* * *

Mei wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep, all she knew for sure was that as she slowly started to drift towards consciousness was the overwhelming fatigue that still lingered deep within her bones.

Thankfully as she began to take stock of her state that she didn't feel nearly as hot or miserable as she had before. Groggily blinking open her eyes she took a few moments to stare up at the ceiling of the bedroom.

She cautiously allowed herself a small test swallow, her throat was still sore and as she tried to breathe she found the congestion still lingering. But at least it seemed that her fever had broken at some point during her sleep.

As she fully began to wake up she noticed that the room seemed awfully dark, meaning it must have been night by now.

She also noticed a dim flickering light, turning her head slightly she found Kyoka quietly seated nearby at the night stand a small lamp illuminating his features as he wrote quietly.

Even in the dim light she could see the bags under his eyes she wondered if he'd been setting there the entire day watching over her. She'd known even in her sickened state that he'd not come to bed last night.

Gathering her strength she slowly pushed herself up into a setting position the towel that had been draped across her forehead falling into her lap, the little bunny spirit catching it as it fell into it's paws.

"Hmmm? Oh...you're awake!" Kyoka stated his head snapping towards her in surprise at the sudden movement.

Before Mei could answer he was at her side his emerald eyes sparkling in the dim light with worry as he pushed her bangs out of the way to feel her forehead.

He breathed out a sigh of relief as he sank down on the bed beside her.

"Cool as a cucumber...I'm glad. You had me worried this afternoon." He said closing his eyes as the tension in his shoulders seemed to visibly lessen.

"I-I'm sorry for worrying you..." Mei said said finally finding her voice even though it was hoarse and cracked.

Kyoka smiled gently and shook his head.

"I said it earlier I'd rather have you well then sick. I like you better being my normal cheerful Mei then this one." He said chuckling a bit and earning a small smile from her.

"I like being that one too...I feel terrible." She said with cough as he nodded his in agreement.

"You hungry? I can make something for dinner if you think you can handle something." He asked suddenly seeming to realize his own stomach was running on empty.

"Yeah...I think I could handle something, and I could use a bath too..." She said crinkling her nose as she realized her hair was matted down from sweat.

Kyoka nodded his head in understanding.

"Give me a bit to heat up some water and while you're freshening up I'll see about some dinner." He said as he got up from the bed to get things ready.

* * *

Mei returned to the bedroom some time later, her bath having taken longer due to her state. She'd also had to shew Kyoka away from staying near the door.

He'd almost acted like he was afraid she'd break or drown before she'd finished. She'd finally got him to stop hovering by telling him she was really looking forward to dinner.

The thought wasn't a total lie even if she still couldn't taste anything but the thought of something warm on her throat was so inviting she couldn't wait.

She blinked when she returned to the bedroom to find the sheets had already been changed a fresh blanket had been draped over them.

She once again felt a tug at her heart at realizing how much Kyoka had done for her today. She sat down on her side of the bed and began to use her fingers to some what straighten out her hair.

At least she felt clean and a million times better then she had when she first woke back up.

A few minutes later Kyoka appeared in the door a tray in his hands containing two bowls of food and cups of tea.

"I made some rice porridge with egg. It was something my mother always made whenever I'd been sick when I was little..." Kyoka stated as he handed her one of the bowls and sat a cup of tea on the night stand closest to her before taking his own spot on the bed beside her.

Mei smiled in gratitude before using her chopsticks to take a small bite of the porridge.

Even in her sickened state her eyes still went starry at what she could taste of the food. She smiled happily as she took another bite.

"Sooo...good!" She said her hoarse voice and congestion making her normal phrase sound funny.

Kyoka had to swallow hard to keep from laughing at her as he lowered his chopsticks.

"Well that's one sign you're on the mend..." He said chuckling lightly as he shook his head before continuing to eat his own food. Glad to see her improving even a little.

Mei could only bob her head in agreement.

They continued to eat the silence only being broken every so often by Mei's coughing.

Soon both had finished and Kyoka had laid down while Mei was still seated upright to try and help herself breathing.

"H-Hey...Kyoka?" Mei asked as she looked down at the little bunny spirit who'd returned his place snuggled into her arms. Much like Kyoka he seemed very reluctant to leave her side at the moment.

"Hmmm?" Came the reply from the other side of the bed.

"I...I really do want to say thank you for everything today. You took such good care of me...even though you could end up sick yourself..." Mei began quietly as she gently patted the little rabbit's head as it looked up at her.

"I really appreciate it...I'd have been lost with out you. You've been so sweet to do all of this...and I just want to say that I lov..." The rest of her sentence was cut off by a gentle sound coming from beside her.

Her gold eyes turned to find Kyoka sound asleep snoring softly beside her.

She smiled gently at him realizing he'd worn himself out after everything.

"Thank you, Kyoka...for everything. I love you." She said quietly smiling to herself as she turned to blow out the oil lamp that was seated on the night stand beside her.

She then turned and gently brushed his bangs out of eyes and kissed him on the forehead before pulling the blanket up around them. The rhythmic sound of his breathing soon lulling her back to sleep.

* * *

_**Epilouge...**_

"Augh!" Came the loud, frustrated, hoarse groan from the bed.

Mei cringed as she sat on the edge of the bed as a coughing fit shook Kyoka's body from where he was currently laying. His red hair was plastered to his forehead and his nose was a rosy red color from where he'd been wiping it.

"Ugh...this is why I hate germs..." He grumbled sniffling loudly.

Mei could only pat his arm sympathetically as his bunny spirit was busily re wetting the cloth they'd been putting on his forehead to help break his fever.

It had been a few days since Mei's cold had hit and thankfully she was feeling much better, sadly though Kyoka's deceleration about not getting sick had seemed to fail.

And now he was the one suffering from the pathogen's effects. And as Mei was beginning to discover it had manifested itself in a full blown man-cold.

She was starting to understand why he feared germs so badly...it wasn't the actual illness that was worse it was his temper and general complaining.

She had to stop herself from giggling as he dramatically yanked the blanket up over his nose and mouth and seemed to pout.

She reached over to the night stand where thanks to his spirit bunny's help she'd seemed to have found most of the same medications he'd given her the day she was sick.

"Let's see here...I couldn't find the stuff for the tea you made me, Kyoka. But I was able to find that little bottle of medication you gave me that really helped me feel better..." Mei stated as she picked up one of the items she'd brought with her.

She turned smiling happily at him holding up a spoon and waving it at him.

Kyoka's eyes widened comically at realizing what she'd said as he pulled the bunny covered blanket tighter around his mouth to keep her from giving him the medication.

"Oh come on...you made me take it...and besides you'll feel so much better afterwards!" Mei said giving him a half hearted glare as she poured a massive spoonful of the medication into the empty spoon.

Kyoka's head shook violently from side to side beneath the blanket. Once he'd stopped his bunny spirit began gently brushing at his bangs much like had done to Mei's arm when she'd been forced to take it.

Mei sighed feeling like she was loosing a battle with a toddler as she looked down at the grown man under the bunny blanket.

"Come on, please?" Mei asked sweetly as she gave him her best puppy eyes.

Kyoka seemed to pause his emerald eyes looking into hers for a moment as he weighed his options.

"Nuh uh..." He mumbled as he once again shook his head beneath his blanket.

Mei sighed in exasperation as she lowered the spoon slightly considering her options. A devious look entered her eyes as she smirked.

"Alright...I won't force you to take it..." Mei said as she seemed to turn to put the spoon back on the tray.

Kyoka eyed her cautiously the blanket slowly lowering as he watched her.

"I'll just go by Ougai's mansion later...he's a surgeon so I'm sure he'd be able to give me something better. Probably some sort of shot..." She said mussing out loud as she gave a small shrug.

Her words had an immediate reaction on Kyoka's brain, both the idea of her going to the mansion with two men he knew liked her. And the idea of a shot...neither set well with him.

With more energy then he realized he had he'd sat straight up in bed the blanket forgotten as it fell from his grasp as he turned to face her opened mouthed with a protest on his lips.

It was only then did he realize he'd fallen right in to Mei's trap. Because before anything could be said he felt the cold feeling of metal being slid into his mouth.

He barely had time to register it before the terrible taste hit his tongue like a slap.

"There we go!" Mei said happily as she shoved the medicine filled spoon into Kyoka's open mouth instantly wincing when she noticed Kyoka's face had turned the same shade as his eyes.

Across town at a certain sprawling mansion two figures could be seen setting outside on the covered patio enjoying the cool breeze that was blowing.

A sudden loud retching noise caused both men to glance up from the newspaper and sketchbook they were engrossed in at the sound.

They shared a knowing look for a moment before going back to their normal routines. Both making mental notes to take a note from Kyoka and stay far away from anyone till the cold season had passed.

* * *

_**And that's it for Chapter 1!**_

_**I intend for these to be just little short stories, maybe 1-2 Chapters at the most. They may tie in with further stories down the line, or they may stand on their own. I've not fully decided as of yet.**_

_**I will go ahead and put it out there...if there is something you'd like to see me do please feel free to leave a comment in your review and I'll see if it inspires me to write! These are meant more just for my own fun then a serious project so I'm curious to see what ideas you guys can put in my brain. They can be about any character...seeing as how I intend to write for them all! Don't be shy...throw me your worst! XDD**_

_**Anyways...I really do hope you guys enjoy these!**_

_**Thank you so much for reading...please remember to Read and Review! I love hearing your feed back!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped (Syunso)

_Hey guys!_

_I'm finally back with another update! And I will go ahead and say that this chapter is a bit of a doozy. It sort of took on a life of it's own after a while...and I'm very much pleased with the outcome. XDD_

_I really do hope you guys enjoy this...this was inspired after reading somethings about the Game Routes and...yeah I just rolled with it. My brain works in odd manners at times. Anyways...I hope you guys all read and enjoy!_

_Also thank you to everyone whose Read, Reviewed, Favorited, or Followed. Seeing those just make my day so very much and I love reading what you guys all have to say or just knowing the stories are being enjoyed!_

_Anywyas...on with the story! Enjoy! 83_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Meiji Tokyo Renka, all the characters are copyrighted to Broccoli, Mages, and Love&Art.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kidnapped**

Darkness shrouded the city streets of New York City despite the bright lights that tried to keep it at bay. Even in the mid evening hours the city seemed to hum and buzz with an electricity all it's own.

One of these many lights shone through a small apartment window the occupant bathed in a warm yellow light.

Mei sighed from where she sat upon a teal colored couch her golden eyes slowly closing as she lowered the book she had been reading. She'd been seated in the same position for so long her neck had long ago gone to sleep and she winced as she slowly moved to get out the kinks.

She yawned as she glanced at the small clock that was seated upon a table across the room. It was almost 8 pm.

Her brows furrowed at the time how had it gotten so late already? Surely she had only sat down a few minutes ago.

Her brain was still catching up to the change and time in this new country.

It had been two and a half weeks since she and Syunso had arrived in America so he could further his art studies. And truth be told she still was catching up with everything.

That thought made her pause as her mind drifted to Syunso...yet another night he was coming home late.

It seemed since they'd gotten to America she'd seen less and less of him everyday. It was always a different class at this time, a session for something else at this moment, a meeting with someone now.

She hated to admit it but she was lonely, she'd come to be with him on this new journey and it almost felt like staying in Japan she would have been closer. At least he'd be able to write her.

She instantly felt bad for thinking such things, no this was his opportunity she was going to be happy for him no matter what, or her feelings.

The rest of her thoughts were cut off by the sound of the doorknob being unlocked.

Her eyes instantly lit up like a Christmas Tree as she turned to place her book down and stand up.

Sadly her neck wasn't the only thing asleep and she instantly regretted the decision to stand up so quickly.

Instead of getting to her feet she found herself pitching forward and awkwardly catching her balance half standing and half falling forward.

Syunso blinked lime green eyes awkwardly as he entered their living room to find her standing like this wincing as her legs protested.

"Is this some new welcome home dance I'm not aware of?" He asked dryly as he stared at her with a raise eyebrow his sketchbook under one arm.

Mei blushed deeply as she winced again as she moved to stand back up.

"Owies...nooo...I sat too long reading." She grumbled in embarrassment as she moved her feet to get out the pins and needles.

Syunso only nodded his head a little in understanding a bemused smirk playing on his lips as he watched her slowly move over beside him to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're finally home..." Mei said tilting her head and giving him a happy smile.

He felt some of the tension leave his body at her touch and smile.

"Was it another long day?" She asked innocently as she watched him move over to the couch and set down heavily.

A long sigh left Syunso's lips as he leaned his head back to look up at her.

"Yeah...and it's just going to get crazier from here..." He mumbled his gaze flickering to her.

"I'm sorry...their really running you ragged aren't they?" Mei said her eyes showing concern as she looked down at him.

One thing she'd been worrying about with all of this were his eyes, even though his vision had seemed to improve she was still afraid that him pushing to hard would cause them to relapse.

As if reading her mind he gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry...I'm fine, if a bit exhausted." He said with a yawn as he heaved another sigh.

Mei giggled softly at him as she patted his shoulder.

"Why don't you go take a bath? And I'll see about making a quick dinner..." She said as she turned to head towards the kitchen.

She was caught off guard when something suddenly grabbed her wrist and she was yanked backwards. She let out a little eep as she fell unceremoniously backwards right into Syunso's lap.

Her face flushed brightly as she looked up into his face.

"S-Syunso?" She asked shifting slightly as his arms encircled her and held her still.

"Just...set with me for a bit?" He murmured into her hair as he held her close.

Mei could only nod from her spot tucked under his chin her cheeks still flushed.

They sat like this for several minutes Syunso feeling the stress of the day leave him as he held Mei close feeling her warmth spread through him.

Finally feeling it time to let her go finish what she'd started he gave her a gentle kiss on the top of her head before allowing her to get to her feet as he got up himself to go to take a bath.

Mei watched him go still not sure what had just happened before she headed her way into the kitchen. Still a bit flustered she sighed as she began throwing ingredients into a pan to make a quick stir fry trying to keep her mind occupied.

She wasn't the best cook ever, but Fumi had at least attempted to teach her some simpler recipes before she left for America. And after several minutes she had what resembled an edible dish.

She had just piled up two plates when Syunso stuck his head into the kitchen sniffing at the food she'd made a towel draped over his shoulders to keep his kimono from getting to damp from his long hair.

"I hope it's alright..." Mei stated setting a plate down in front of him as he sat down at the tiny wooden table before taking her seat across from him.

Syunso eyed the food before tentatively taking a bite, Mei's cooking could be a mine field he'd learned from a few meals. But surprisingly this one was pretty good.

"It's good..." He said taking several more bites to prove his point.

Mei smiled happily at him excited he was happy with her cooking.

The two sat in silence enjoying their dinner before Mei looked up at him.

"So what are you're plans for tomorrow?" She asked a small bit of hope slipping in that maybe he'd either have the day off or be done early enough that they could go exploring the city. It had been two and a half weeks...she desperately wanted to see the sights.

Syunso paused in his eating as he thought for a moment.

"I have a meeting in the mid morning with some new possible patron...that'll take who knows how long. And of course I've still got projects to work on..." He said heaving a sigh clearly not happy at having even more to do.

Mei gave him a sympathetic look she could see the tired lines under his eyes as he thought about even more work. She was disappointed of course but seeing him like this hurt her heart more she hated seeing him so exhausted.

"Right..." Mei stated quietly as they went back to eating in silence.

Once they were done Syunso helped her clear the table and seemed intent on helping her clean the mess.

She gave him a mock glare as he started towards the sink.

"Nope...you're going to bed." She said looking at the clock and boggling at how late it had already gotten.

"But..." Syunso started to protest but Mei shook her head firmly as she motioned for him to get out of the kitchen.

Sighing in defeat Syunso let out a sigh as he shuffled from the kitchen grabbing his sketchbook as he headed for the bedroom.

Mei watched him go feeling a tinge of guilt at shooing him away, but she knew he needed sleep. He might be used to staying up all night working on his paintings. But this new schedule was clearly weighing on him.

She turned back around to start her cleaning, she sighed heavily as she looked down into the soapy water of the sink.

The tired look in Syunso's eyes not leaving her mind, she wished there was more she could do for him. Something...anything...she knew he always said just having her there by his side was enough but she wished she could do more for him.

She continued washing the dishes her thoughts swirling around in her mind as she did. She had just finished in the kitchen and was starting into the living room when an idea hit her.

It was a small seed of an idea but as she walked across the living room it began to take root and grow larger and larger.

She grinned as she nodded her head in thought as she turned off the lights and continued on down the hallway towards their bedroom.

_(Yes, I think that'll work...)_ She thought with excitement as she peeked her head into the room, her eyes softening at the sight that greeted her.

Syunso was sound asleep snoring lightly his sketchbook open and a couple of pages spread out around him from where he'd been working and had clearly fallen asleep.

Mei watched him for a couple minutes her mind made up as she gathered up his drawings. She smiled softly as she looked at them before placing them back in the binder and setting it on one of the end tables.

Gathering her night clothes she went to change her plans for the next day blooming in her mind.

* * *

The early morning light filtering into the room was what first awoke Mei. She scrunched her eyes closed against the light for a moment before slowly blinking them open to stare at the bedroom window.

It took a few moments for her mind to wake up and remember what her plans were for the day. She slowly craned her neck over her shoulder to peer over at Syunso's still sleeping figure.

He was laying on his side facing her snoring gently, his golden colored hair spilling slightly over his shoulder as his bangs hung loosely around his face.

She smiled softly at his peaceful features it was the first time in weeks she'd seen him seem at ease.

Mei slowly blinked when she realized there was one small problem to her getting up to start her plots.

She glanced down around her waist where Syunso's arm was lazily sprawled.

She cringed slightly normally she wouldn't mind if she moved and he pulled her into snuggle. But this morning that was the last thing she wanted him to do.

Being as careful as she could she slowly began to try and wiggle out of his grasp. She held her breath for a moment since right as she'd almost managed to get out from under his arm he began to move.

She watched as his face scrunched up for a moment and his grip tightened around her waist for a few seconds she let out a silent sigh of relief when his face relaxed as did his grip.

Slowly and carefully Mei got out of bed, being as quiet as she could she made her way across the wooden floor of the bedroom to gather her clothing and head to the bathroom.

Syunso was sound asleep blissfully lost in a dream of cats, art, and Mei for the first time in weeks he wasn't being bothered by anyone or anything. The last thing he wanted was to suddenly be awakened by a persistent shaking and his name being whispered.

"Syunso...hey...come on wake up!" Was what his brain finally drifted to consciousness hearing.

He groggily blinked open his lime green eyes and glared at who ever it was that was shaking him.

"Ungh?" Was the noise that left his lips as he found himself staring up into a pair of bright happy golden eyes.

"There we go! Come on...get up and get dressed!" Mei said in a voice that was way to perky for his current state of being awake.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily as he sat up rubbing his eyes and peered over at the clock that sat on the desk across from their bed.

His eyes widened at seeing the time and wondered if Mei had officially lost her mind at waking him up three hours early.

"It's a little early...come on sleepy head...up and Adam!" She said perkily as she gave him a bright smile. One if it wasn't so early in the morning he would have loved seeing.

"A little early?" He dead panned as he flopped back on to his pillow his golden hair forming a halo around him.

"Oooh...come on...just get up and get dressed and meet me in the living room..." Mei stated huffing and giving him the most adorably irritated look she could ever give before turning and leaving the room.

Syunso groaned as he seriously debated his options as he lay looking up at the ceiling of their bedroom. On one hand the blissful call of sleep was seriously calling to him, but on the other whatever Mei had planned did intrigue him.

And he knew her persistence wasn't going to let him get anymore sleep anytime soon. Not that he'd complain truthfully.

With another sigh and groan he found himself rolling out of bed to gather his own clothing and to see what wild hair had over taken her this time.

* * *

Mei grinned happily when Syunso appeared a few minutes later dressed, but obviously still disgruntled at being awoken so early in the morning.

His lime green eyes met hers with a half lidded look as he leaned heavily against the door frame.

"Well I'm awake...why did you drag me out of bed again?" He asked trying to stifle a yawn as he raised an eyebrow.

Mei's smile brightened as she made her way over to stand next to him she held a finger up to her lips as she looked back and forth sneakily.

"We're gonna play hooky..." She whispered to him giggling after.

Syunso's eyebrows raised high as he looked at her, he was used to some of her strange notions and talk but there were times when she even baffled him.

"Uhhh...what?" He asked tilting his head to the side much like a dog would.

"You know...hooky?" She asked obviously confused as to why he didn't get what she meant.

"Look...if this is some new kinky game...I'm all for it...but let's play after I get some more sleep." He stated partially seriously and partially to tease her.

Mei's eyes widened comically and he was pretty sure she'd discovered new shade of red as her head shook back and forth violently.

"N-NO! T-That's not what I meant at all!" She said still shaking her head.

Syunso couldn't help but smirk at her reaction.

"I-I mean I'm kidnapping you for the day!" She finally blurted out trying to come up with a better term for what she wanted.

"And that doesn't make it sound any better..." Syunso dead panned as he looked at her.

Mei's face fell and he felt a twinge in his heart at seeing the way her eyes saddened at his response.

"Fine...fine...if I let you "Kidnap" me...what are you plotting in that head of yours?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at her.

Mei's eyes brightened happily before she suddenly stopped and thought for a moment.

"I...uhhh...actually didn't plan that far ahead..." She said after a moment an awkward laugh leaving her lips as she rubbed the side of her face.

Syunso anime fainted at her words a tick forming on the side of his head.

"I'm going back to bed..." He stated dryly as he turned to leave the room.

He stopped when he felt something grab his hand, he turned to find Mei looking at him her golden eyes pleading.

"Please, Syunso...I know you've been over working yourself. I just thought you could use a break and have some fun today..." She said quietly looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Syunso sighed as he felt his heart melt at her words and the look in her eyes.

"Fine..." He stated his eyes not meeting hers.

"W-What? Really?!" Mei asked her sadness forgotten as her eyes lit back up.

Syunso chuckled at her quick change of mood but nodded his head.

"Yeah...just let me go down to the lobby and make a phone call so they won't be expecting me later..." He said giving her a smile as he motioned for her to follow him down stairs.

"Kay!" Mei stated excitedly as she followed him a happy giggle escaping her lips.

* * *

Mei stood bouncing on her heels as she waited for Syunso to finish his phone call. She couldn't help but feel excited and elated at getting him out for the day. She did in some sense feel bad knowing he could get in trouble for not coming but at the same time. She knew he needed this and truthfully she did too.

Her head snapped up when she saw him coming towards her his eyes softening as he dipped his head to her.

"Looks like we're set to go..." He said offering her his hand as he started out the doors an on to the bustling city streets.

"Yay! Though...you aren't going to get in trouble for not going are you?" She asked voicing the worry that was suddenly in her mind.

Syunso paused to look at her before shaking his head.

"No, I don't think so...the meeting today was more of a nice to meet you, how do you do affair. They sounded a little relieved honestly when I told them I couldn't make it in..." He mussed tilting his head a in thought.

"O-oh..." Mei stated a little relieved but still a little worried.

"Hey, don't worry...you've successfully kidnapped me..." Syunso stated chuckling and giving her hand a squeeze.

Hearing that caused Mei's eyes to light up as she pumped a fist in the air.

"Right! I kidnapped you!" She said loudly before giggling.

"I...don't think that's something you should announce so loudly..." Syunso stated a sweat-drop on the side of his head as several people on the street stopped to peer at them.

Mei blushed as a hand went to her lips in embarrassment.

Syunso couldn't help but shake his head honestly he was more amused by her antics then anything else.

Since there was no real plan to the day as Mei had admitted the couple just ended up wandering the streets taking in the new sites and sounds.

They soon found themselves at the harbor, the salty air from the ocean blowing through their hair.

Mei's eyes sparkled in excitement as they looked at the ships that were either docked or sailing in and out. Sure this was something they could see in the bay of Tokyo but this was something entirely new with all the different ships that were coming in and out.

"It's so pretty..." Mei mummered happily.

Syunso watched her happily an inner peace settling over him as he watched her bounce around excitedly like a child. He had to agree with her as they made their way around, he was suddenly regretful he hadn't grabbed his sketchbook as they left.

They continued their way around the harbor eventually ending up where they could see both Ellis Island and the Statue of Liberty.

They both stood marveling at both for several minutes, they'd seen them when they'd first arrived in the harbor. But between fatigue and the shuffle of getting everything settled to come into the country they hadn't really had a chance to admire them.

"Gorgeous...simply gorgeous" It was Syunso's turn to mummer as he looked at the grand statue across the harbor.

Mei smiled happily as she looked at him glad he seemed to be enjoying himself.

She opened her mouth to ask him where he'd like to go to next when a sudden sound caused her to blush.

Syunso only raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at her.

"Was that you're stomach?" He asked tilting his head questioningly.

"Aha...maybe?" Mei asked smiling even as her stomach rumbled again.

Syunso sighed though he couldn't really talk he too was starting to feel the fact that they had skipped breakfast earlier.

His eyes roamed around for a solution finally coming to rest on a series of store fronts within walking distance. Surely there was something there they could eat.

"Come on..." He said taking her again by the hand and tugging her along behind him.

Sure enough there was a bakery tucked away in the stores they were approaching. Mei's eyes widened as they neared the wafting scent of fresh baked goods causing her to drool a little.

"It smells soooo goood..." She said eyeing several of the loaves of bread and pastries that were on display.

Syunso couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction that was one thing he always knew was that the way to Mei's heart was through her stomach.

They left a few minutes later a few different pastries wrapped in paper in each of their hands along with some glass bottles of sodas as well. Finding a quiet place to set down they both began to eat their breakfasts.

"Oh my goodness this is so good!" Mei stated happily as she munched on one of the pastries, a different sort then Suynso was eating.

"Here let me try a bite..." Syunso said turning his head towards her.

Mei nodded happily reaching up to pull a bit of the flaky treat off for him, but stopped when she realized he'd already leaned over and taken a bite from what she held in her hand.

Her face flushed red realizing how close his face was to hers as she jerked back quickly.

Syunso smirked playfully at her reaction before nodding in agreement.

"You're right...it's really good." He said as he went back to eating his own pastry giving Mei time to recover from her flustering.

They continued eating making small talk here and there, once they were finished Mei smiled happily as she stretched and leaned back placing her hands behind her on the low wall they were seated on. Just enjoying the gentle breeze and and the relaxing feeling she'd needed.

Syunso watched her his eyes softening he truly was thankful she'd chosen to come with him. He wasn't sure how he would have made it a year without her being beside him.

And even if he had been absent the past few weeks with everything knowing he was coming home to her presence every evening did more for him then she'd ever know. Simply having her close was enough.

Mei noticed he was watching her and tilted her head.

"What?" She asked eyeing him as she stretched and straightened back up.

"Nothing...cept you've got crumbs all over you're face." Syunso stated chuckling softly when he noticed as she moved towards him.

Mei's eyes widened as she quickly reached up to brush her lips but was stopped when Syunso's sleeve gently wiped across her face. She blushed deeply at the action as she watched him pull his arm back.

"There we go...come on...we should probably get moving." He stated as he got to his feet and extended his hand to her.

She nodded smiling softly as she took his hand as they began their journey once again.

They continued walking soon finding themselves mingling into the rest of the crowds of people making their way around New York. It was so much more hustle and bustle even at this hour of the morning then Tokyo.

Both seemed a bit stunned and amazed at the amount of people going about their business. They marveled at several of the buildings that were about and signs of different things.

Mei was soon entranced when they came upon several of the virgining department stores that had their doors open. Her golden eyes lighting up brightly as she looked at the gorgeous gowns that were on display.

Syunso could only watch her as she eyed the dresses, his mind going to the lovely one she'd worn that fateful night at the _Rokumeikan_. His cheeks tinging as he remembered how beautiful she looked that night.

Mei noticed the look and tilted her head as she looked at him puzzled.

"You alright?" She asked concern entering her voice as she walked back over to him.

"Y-Yeah...sorry. Those would all look lovely on you..." He answered clearing his throat and turning away from her slightly.

Mei's cheeks flushed but she smiled happily at his compliment.

* * *

After visiting the department stores the couple continued on their explorations. They soon arrived at the entrance of Central Park. The grand sprawling park unfolding like a maze before them.

They happily strolled through the park grounds taking in the beauty of the place. Mei was feeling happier then she had since arriving in America. She sighed contentedly as she paused to look up at the clear blue sky.

It was only then did she notice an odd emptiness beside her. She turned her head and blinked rapidly at realizing Syunso was no longer beside her holding her hand.

_(W-Where did he go?!)_ She thought a bit of panic suddenly hitting her. What if she'd lost him somewhere? This park was so much like a maze it wouldn't surprise her if she had.

Glancing around she saw no trace of her boyfriend anywhere. She sighed as she hung her head how was this even possible?

It was only then did she notice a quiet voice talking beyond one of the hedges. Her eyebrows raised as she slowly began making her way in that direction.

She nearly fell over when she rounded the hedge at the sight before her. Syunso was down on all fours quietly murmuring to something at ground level.

She would have been more irritated had she not already figured out what was going on as she walked around him.

She nearly laughed out loud when the calico colored cat he'd found looked up at her and tilted it's head as Syunso continued to pet and talk to the feline.

_(Leave it to him to find the only cat in Central Park...)_ She thought a sweat drop appearing on the side of her head as a few other couples passed them all looking at the odd Japanese man down on all fours talking to a cat.

Finally after a few minutes Mei was able to get his attention away from the kitty who seemed just as interested in her as it did Syunso.

Mei giggled as she picked up the cat and held it against her chest as she looked a Syunso who almost looked saddened.

"I should have brought my sketchbook...she has such an elegant figure..." He said mournfully as he looked again at the cat who meowed at him.

"I'm sure she lives around here...you can come back later and draw her. I'm sure she won't mind modeling." Mei said giggling as the kitty purred as she scratched her ear.

* * *

After the couple said good bye to their new friend they continued their walk through the park. Eventually exiting and making their ways across to some of the shopping that was nearby.

One store soon caught Mei's attention not that Syunso was surprised when she eagerly pointed out the store front selling ice cream.

Syunso could only sigh a bit before nodding his head at her puppy eyes a smile forming on his lips as she let out a whoop of excitement.

Mei was so excited as they made their way towards that she was happily chattering away to Syunso. She was surprised when she realized he wasn't answering her, she turned to look at him curiously blinking when she noticed he'd stopped and his lime gaze was on something in front of them.

She followed his gaze to see a well dressed couple approaching them. The gentleman had graying hair and a handle bar mustache the woman who was on his arm was also well dressed in a beautiful blue dress.

They paused when they were near them, Mei glanced at Syunso seeing the look on his face of one of both fear and embarrassment.

"Ahhh...Mr. Hishida...it's good to see you this afternoon." The man stated cheerfully giving both a smile and tip of his hat.

"Uh...yes...it's good to see you as well..." Syunso said quietly giving the man a bow.

"I was most disappointed this morning when I heard you had to cancel our meeting so suddenly. I take it was for an emergency of sorts?" The man asked looking over at Mei and then back to Syunso.

Mei felt her heart drop at his words, realizing her plans had indeed gotten Syunso into trouble.

Syunso opened his mouth to reply to the man's question but he was surprised when he was cut off. His eyes widened slightly as he heard Mei's voice from beside him.

"I-It was me..." Mei stated causing the man to turn his head curiously to the young Japanese woman who was looking at him her golden eyes filled with sorrow.

"Mei..." Syunso started to say but she shook her head at him to let her continue.

"It was my fault, sir. Syunso has been working so hard since we got to this country, he's been gone almost everyday and was looking so tired and stressed. I was the one who talked him into calling off you're meeting because I wanted to give him a break and let him relax a little..." Mei stated quietly her voice trembling as she bowed deeply to the gentleman who seemed taken aback by her words and bow.

Syunso could only stare at Mei in wonder at her words he felt his heart swell listening to her words a soft smile coming to his lips.

Both he and Mei were surprised when they heard the Gentleman begin to chuckle softly.

Mei dared to look up at the sound finding the man looking down at her fondly.

"I see...well in that case I can over look one missed meeting." The man stated glancing at his wife who nodded her head in agreement.

"R-Really?!" Mei asked both she and Syunso exchanging surprised looks.

"Yes, if there is one thing I have learned over many years is that this world will run you down and into the ground. If you've reached that point everyone is entitled to at least a little bit of a break every once in a while, especially when you've just arrived and haven't even had a proper see of our fine country." He said his eyes twinkling slightly as he looked at Syunso and gave him a smile.

"Yes sir, thank you..." Syunso stated bowing deeply to the man.

Mei smiled happily as she watched feeling her heart lighten knowing things were working out.

"I also would like to give some advice if I may..." The man said as Syunso straightened up to look at him.

"When you find a fine young lady, like this one here. I believe making sure she is also well taken care of is important as well...making sure to spend quality time in our busy schedules is always important too..." He said nodding to Mei who blushed deeply at his words as he looked to his own wife who smiled and gave his arm a squeeze.

"Now then...that that's all cleared up. I look forward to our next...more formal meeting, Mr. Hishida..." The man stated giving Syunso a look.

"Yes, sir...I'll be looking forward to it as well." Syunso stated once again bowing his head.

The man chuckled and nodded his head before tipping his hat in goodbye his wife giving a small nod as they walked away.

Mei glanced at Syunso a look she couldn't quite read on his face as he looked at her and then back to where the couple had gone.

She wondered what was going through his head at that moment but after a few seconds of silence he turned to look at her.

"Come on...you still want that Ice Cream, right?" He asked her as if nothing had happened. And for a moment Mei wondered if she'd done more harm then good.

But deciding not to dwell on it for the moment she nodded her head even though some small part of her had to wonder what was going through his head at that very moment.

The two enjoyed their treat as they sat on a bench, Mei on occasion glancing at Syunso who seemed to be abnormally quiet. She sighed a little truly wondering what he was thinking.

"You're dripping..." Syunso's voice sudden suddenly brought her out of her thoughts in time to see her ice cream dripping off the cone on to her other hand that was in her lap.

"Oh no!" She cried as she quickly began licking the ice cream from the cone and her fingers relieved to hear Syunso laughing at her reaction.

* * *

The couple spent a little more time walking around the city it was soon getting to be late afternoon.

And Mei was beginning to feel it in her feet and legs, she was tired and truth be told she wasn't sure where they were at this point as she looked around the city streets.

The lights were starting to turn on illuminating the growing shadows around them.

"We should probably start heading home...I can start dinner..." Mei said thinking out loud as they were walking through an upper part of the city many fancy store fronts and restaurants lined the streets.

"There's no need for that...I have a bit of a surprise for you..." Syunso stated mysteriously as he nodded his head towards a building they were coming up on.

Mei blinked in surprise as they approached one of the up scaled restaurants, it wasn't as fancy as some of the ones Ougai had taken her to when they were back in Japan but it was clearly a pretty nice eatery.

Mei's eyes widened as she glanced at Syunso in surprise.

"W-What?" She asked not really believing him for a moment.

"I've had the reservation made for over a week now, I had planned on bringing you here tonight after my meeting." He stated shrugging his shoulders as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

Mei's eyes went sparkly as she let out a squeal as she happily hugged him from the side causing him to blush.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much...it looks so nice...and I bet the food is amazing too!" Mei gushed happily truly surprised.

She suddenly paused in her happy ramblings and looked at Syunso a serious look on her face.

"What?" Syunso questioned her raising an eyebrow.

"Well...it's just...I remember you saying you weren't very good with Western Table manners. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable just to make me happy..." Mei stated quietly concern written all over her face.

Syunso felt his heart melt a little at her words before he gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's no big deal..." He stated as he looked away from her and to the restaurant.

"R-Really?" She asked curiously as she peered at him.

"No...I...had some lessons before we left Japan..." Syunso stated still not looking at her.

"You did? Just for me...that is so sweet..." Mei stated happily causing Syunso to blush. Though a new thought suddenly came to her mind.

"Where did you go for lessons?" She asked genuinely curious as she tilted her head. Though she quickly regretted the question leaving her lips.

She could almost feel the gloom radiating off of Syunso at the question as he seemed to stare off into space.

"I guess I shouldn't ask..." Mei stated taking a step back from him.

What she couldn't see was the flash back that was going through Syunso's mind.

_**"Do we really need to be going over ALL of this, Ougai?" Syunso asked a sweat drop appearing on the side of his head as he looked questioningly at the huge table that was set formally as if a grand ball was taking place.**_

_**"Why of course, you asked to learn and you want to make a good impression...don't you?" The red head asked turning to look at the blonde questioningly his golden eyes questioning.**_

_**"W-Well...yeah..." Syunso answered swallowing hard as Ougai gave him a very creepy looking grin.**_

_**"Good...then let's begin..." Ougai stated the smile never leaving his face as Syunso felt a shiver run down his spine.**_

_**The next image that flashed through his mind was of Chibi versions of himself and Ougai...his eyes swirling around his face as Ougai prattled on waving various pieces of cutlery around.**_

_(That was four hours of my life I'm never getting back...)_ Syunso thought with a shiver as he turned to look at Mei.

"I...don't wanna talk about it..." He dead panned feeling exhausted just thinking about that ordeal.

Mei nodded her head deciding it best not to ask any further questions as Syunso offered her his arm to enter the restaurant.

* * *

**_Epilogue:_**

Mei's golden eyes danced happily in the street lights as she and Syunso made their way back towards their apartment.

"That was was sooo good! The beef steak at that restaurant was amazing!" She practically sang as she bounced happily at Syunso's side.

He chuckled happily at her enthusiasm dinner had somewhat been a success there were a few setbacks here and there, but that was something he'd rather not think about at the moment.

His gaze stayed on her as she shut her eyes and hummed happily as she smiled.

His heart felt full as he watched her she really was incredible, not just for coming with him on this journey but for everything she'd done for him today.

He paused in his stride his thoughts over coming him.

Noticing he'd stopped Mei paused turning to look at him curiously.

"S-Syun..." She started to say but was totally caught off guard when he suddenly pulled her into his embrace.

"Syunso?" She asked her eyes widening as she felt him pull her closer wondering what was wrong.

"I...I just wanted to thank you...so much, Mei..." He said quietly as he held her tight.

Mei was confused as she felt his heart beating against her cheek.

"You've done so much for me, and you came all this way with me too. And then today...you're incredible...and I just want to say thank you." He said quietly his voice a whisper in her ear.

Mei smiled softly as she felt tears well in her eyes as she buried her face in his chest his embrace and warmth of his words warming her heart.

"Of course...I'll always stand beside you." She said her voice softening as she felt him pull back and look down into her eyes his forehead coming to rest against hers

They stood like this for several minutes neither speaking just enjoying their moment before he pulled back.

Smiling happily as he extended his hand for her to take as they continued on their way back home.

* * *

**_Annnd that's it for Chapter 2! I really did enjoy typing this...and I hope I did Syunso justice. I've had parts of this planned since before I really even decided to start these stories. XDD_**

**_Anyways...please guys if you have any ideas for things you want me to work with feel free to leave a comment in you're reviews! I only nibble a little...I promise. And considering if not this may end up being the Syunso and Kyoka channel...not that I'd complain but I figure there are more plots I could explore. Anyways yup...throw you're ideas at me and I'll see what inspires my little Foxxie brain!_**

**_Anyways...I really do hope you guys enjoy these!_**

**_Thank you so much for reading...please remember to Read and Review! I love hearing your feed back!_**


End file.
